


One Hundred Miles Away

by Rainy_dearest



Category: Homestuck, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_dearest/pseuds/Rainy_dearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An internet friendship AU/possible Homestuck crossover. 17 year old Carolina hasn't spoken to her best friend online in over a week, and she's beginning to get worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I DREW A PICTURE TO GO WITH THIS  
> IT'S AT THE BOTTOM THANKS  
> I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPE SCREAMING

It’s been a long day, and you’re ready to crash. You shuffle past your parents and up the stairs, closing the bed room door behind you as you collapse into bed. You try to nod off but your mind starts to plague you with worries again, and you find that you can’t.

Your name is Carolina, and your best friend hasn’t spoken to you in over a week.

Now normally, this wouldn’t be a problem for you. You would just go corner him in the hallway or bang on his door, demanding a reason for why he’s ignoring you. But that’s almost impossible, considering he lives hundreds of miles away. You wish there were some other way you could talk to him besides online chats. It would be much easier to track him down when he  _suddenly leaves without telling you why dammit._

You move to your desk and open the laptop that’s sitting there. The light of the screen floods your dark room, and you blink as your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Once they are, you look at your messages and see something that make your face light up.

> NY: Hey gorgeous! ^_^

Well, it looks like someone finally decided to reply. Your giddiness subsides, however, into anger fueled by your previous worry. You type furiously, bombarding your friend with questions.

> CC: York!  
>  CC: Where the hell have you BEEN?!  
>  CC: Nobody has talked to you in days! You just went offline without warning suddenly, and you’ve NEVER done that before.  
>  CC: Were you grounded again?  
>  NY: No, actually um  
>  NY: Wow I did  _not_  want to start this conversation this way  
>  NY: Okay, just, don’t flip out or anything okay?  
>  NY: You always worry about us so much, it’s not good for you

Don’t flip out? What could he be talking about? You’ve heard him talk about breaking into places just for _fun._  What could he have gotten into that was so bad?

> CC: Will you just tell me?

It takes a moment for him to reply, in which you tap your fingers impatiently. What could he possibly-

> NY: I was in the hospital…

You freeze, your eyes scanning the text again and again. No, this has to be a joke. A sick, sick joke. Why would he be in the hospital unless-

> CC: WHAT?!  
>  NY: See? You’re flipping out! I told you not to flip out!  
>  CC: I AM COMPLETELY CALM RIGHT NOW YORK  
>  CC: NOW TELL ME. WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED.  
>  NY: Calm, Lina,  _calm._ Type-caps-y is not calm.  
>  CC: York. >:(

You are not panicking. You have no reason to panic. He’s fine. He’s fine because he has to fine and you have to  _stay calm._ You take a deep breath and watch as he types his reply.

> NY: Okay, some guys were trying to start some trouble at my school.  
>  NY: And I stepped in to try and break it up and  
>  NY: One of them kinda had a knife.  
>  CC: Oh my god.  
>  CC: You’re alright aren’t you? You just had a little cut or something and then you lost your computer privileges for a few days for fighting, right? Is that what happened?  
>  NY: No. Sorry.

You get a sinking feeling in your stomach. He  _cannot_  be hurt. He can’t let that happen.  _You_  can’t let that happen.

> CC: Then  
>  CC: What happened? How bad was it?  
>  NY: Promise me you won’t freak out, okay?  
>  CC: Fine. Okay. What’s wrong then?

The chat says that he’s typing, but he hasn’t sent his reply yet. The message he does send is short, but you still find yourself staring in disbelief

> NY: I can’t see out of my left eye anymore Carolina.  
>  NY: They don’t think I’ll ever be able to again.

No. No this couldn’t be happening. Not to him. Not York. He’s always been such a great guy, and yeah okay sometimes he’s a dork and he says the wrong thing and annoys you, but he was only trying to help and he didn’t deserve something like this.  You begin shaking, and you curse yourself as a few tears catch you off guard and spill over, rolling down your cheeks and dripping onto your keyboard.

> NY: Carolina.  
>  NY: Hey, it’s okay man.  
>  CC: No it’s not.

It’s really not. This is York. Your best friend. The person you trust more than anything. The person you stay up all night talking to about everything and nothing. The person who can always make you laugh no matter what mood you’re in, and now he’s  _hurt_ and you don’t know what to do or how to comfort him from a hundred miles away. You wish you could do something

> CC: I should have been there. I could have helped.

You should have. This is your friend, you’re supposed to look out for him, and it’s so infuriatingly frustrating that you can’t do anything but type. What if he gets into another fight? What if nobody comes to help him again and he gets killed and you’d never know what happened because you weren’t there?

> NY: no.  
>  NY: you’re doing that thing again.  
>  NY: that thing where you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong  
>  NY: you can’t control everything, you know?

Why does he always worry about you? He can’t see out of his fucking eye at the moment and still he’s trying to help you. But he’s right. You need to breathe for a minute. You need to stay strong for him.

> CC: Alright.  
>  NY: good. now  
>  NY: NO MORE BAD THOUGHTS! :)  
>  NY: I am home.  
>  NY:I still have one eye.  
>  NY: I’m talking to the BEST LADY IN THE WORLD  
>  NY: life is good  
>  NY: //plus I spent a whole week surrounded by pretty nurses. ;)

You choke out a laugh, because its just so completely  _York,_ for him to say something like that. And for a second, you’ve convinced yourself that he’s going to be okay. You relax and settle into your regular banter.

> CC: I am not in the mood to put up with your attempts to make me jealous.  
>  NY: Oh come on, sweetheart. We all know you’re still the prettiest. :)  
>  CC: And you’re the most ridiculous.  
>  NY: :(  
>  CC: (but I have heard that some girls think scars are ‘hot’)  
>  NY: :) do  _you_  think that by any chance?  
>  CC: RI-DIC-U-LOUS :P

Okay, honestly, you think he looks pretty handsome either way, but-well- you don’t have time for that and besides, that wouldn’t work out anyways.

You shake the thought from your mind and smile, content that you can still talk to him, and that you haven’t lost your best friend, and that nothing has seemingly changed.

> CC: It’s good to have you back.  
>  NY: It’s good to be back, sweetheart.

You know that whatever happens, you two always manage to get through it. Somehow


End file.
